Dreadful Affections
by pinkypurple
Summary: Grace was the definition for perfection. She was loved by everyone… except Sirius Black. Sirius hates perfect so he can’t stand Grace. Neither can she. Rating is only for language.
1. First Day of Term

**A/N: Hello. Welcome to Dreadful Affections. This is the first time I'm using so I'm a bit lost : S! but so far so good... :) Well this story will be mostly Sirius/OC and OC/OC. Oh yes... love triangle.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I could be as amazing as J.K. Rowling. I only own Grace and a couple more characters. :) **

Chapter 1: First Day of Term

I had just walked in the Hogwarts Express. I walked down the compartments as I looked for my friends. I kept looking through the compartments to see if I saw them.

"Grace!"

I turned around to see my best friend, Rose, walking toward me. Her long auburn hair was cut over the summer and fell right to her shoulders. She was much taller than me. I was short, not the shortest… but quite short. It bothered me before but I learned to love it. 'I'm not short. I'm fun-sized.'

"Rose!" I said happily as I hugged my friend. "How you been?"

"Good. I moved. Met some fun people," she said as we continued to walk. "How about you? How was your summer?"

"Great actually. I went to a summer camp. It was so much fun but I'm very glad to be back at Hogwarts," I said when we finally saw our friends.

We walked inside and saw all of our closest friends. Ellie was sitting next to the window. She had long red hair that went perfectly with her skin. She had beautiful dark eyes and always wore black eyeliner.

Next to her was Jake. Jake had dark hair that was slightly long. He had chocolate brown eyes and he was in pretty good shape since he played in the Quidditch team. His girlfriend was right next to him. Her name was Jenna. She was very pixie like with her small figure. Like me she was also short but possibly she was shorter than me.

"Hey guys!" I said brightly.

"Hey, Grace. Hey, Rose," they greeted us.

We sat on the empty seat. I tucked some of my long black hair behind my ear and smiled at them.

"How was everyone's summer?" I said.

"Great."

"Fun."

"Unexplainable," said Ellie dreamily.

"Ah. Summer love?" I said grinning.

"Yes!" she said happily.

"Well, tell me all about him," I said.

"Okay. Well… he is gorgeous. So smart and funny. He's so decent… mom loved him. A muggle of course, but that doesn't matter," she said.

She had what I wanted for a long time- love. I didn't want anyone… I wanted someone that would never break my heart and cared about me. I wanted someone that I could grow old with not someone that will dump me a week later.

I could have had a boyfriend but I always told them no. I wasn't… amazed by anyone. I had never met an amazing guy. All the guys that have ever wanted to go out with me were boring, arrogant, a jerk, or simply a bad person. Maybe I am too picky but I've always told myself that I wasn't going to go around letting guys play with my heart until they break it.

I have liked guys in the past but it was almost always because of their looks. I wanted to love a guy not to look at one. I _can_ look at guys anytime I want. Every nice guy that I had been interested at had something. There was this one guy that I really liked that was making me cut my hair because long hair wasn't his thing. Whatever happened to loving the other one for exactly how they are?

"Oh, Ellie! I'm so happy for you!" I said.

"Umm… hey do you mind if I fit here? Everywhere else is full," said a guy that had just opened our compartment. He seemed like he had been running. Poor him… I once almost missed the train too.

"Oh not at all. Come in," said Rose. He smiled at us and he sat on the empty spot next to me. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous his eyes were. They were an icy blue and his dark hair fell elegantly on them. He looked at us and smiled.

"Thanks," he said shyly. "I'm Craig."

"Hey, I'm Rose," she said. "This is Ellie… Jake… Jenna… and Grace."

"Nice to meet you all," he said politely.

"Same," everyone said at different times. A few moments passed and everyone started to do their own thing. Jenna and Jake were deep in conversation and Ellie and Rose were talking about some band they both had started listening to during the summer. I looked over at Craig and he was reading a book quietly. I was pretty bored.

"Grace, right?" Craig said.

"Yes."

"You're in what house?" he asked.

"A proud Gryffindor. How about you?" I said smiling.

"Gryffindor too," he grinned and I smiled at him. Why have I never noticed this guy?

"I've got to ask… Are you new?" I asked shyly but I wanted to know.

He chuckled and said, "No. But don't worry… many people don't even know I exist."

I was so embarrassed. I made him think that I thought he was useless or something. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Sorry," was all I said.

"Don't be. I'm fine with it. I'm not a popular guy and it doesn't bother me," he said. I still felt like I hurt him even though it was pretty clear that he wasn't. "Grace, people told me you were nice but I didn't know you were _that_ nice," he said grinning as he looked at me as I thought that I had done something terribly wrong. I started to giggle.

"Well you seem pretty nice yourself. If you want to sit with us for dinner you can, alright?" I said.

"That would be nice," he said with a smile. I started to play with my bracelet but somehow it fell of my small wrist and landed on the floor. He leaned down and picked up my charm bracelet. Then he handed it to me.

"Those are a lot of charms," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said giggling. "Every charm is important to me."

"So, every charm means something?"

"Yup. Like for example this one," I said as I showed him a small charm with the form of a heel, "Used to be my grandmothers. She passed away about a year ago."

"Oh I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. She had a long and eventful life," I said.

"Where you close to her?" he asked softly.

"Very. I admire her a lot," I said. Thinking of my grandmother made me sad but I knew she wanted me to be happy. I looked into his blue eyes that were looking into mine. Why hadn't I ever even spoken to this guy? "She was great. Helpful to everyone. I guess I've grown to be very similar to her. Physically too. I swear I look identical to her when she was my age."

He smiled at me and said, "Well you should show me some day."

"I will," I said and he grinned.

We were all sitting at the Great Hall eating dinner. Craig, Rose, Ellie, Jenna, Jake and I were there. I looked around and saw Lily which smiled at me. I returned her smile and then turned my eyes at Rose that had softly kicked my foot.

"Gracie!" she said happily.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Remus is looking even hotter," she said and I chuckled.

"That's… good…," I said. I looked at Craig that smiled at the way Rose was acting.

"I guess she likes him," he said.

"More like obsessed with him," I said.

"Shut up! No I don't!" she said with a smile.

"Fine. Whatever you say," I said as I got up.

"Where you going?" Rose asked.

"Upstairs. I'm already full," I said and she nodded. "Bye, guys."

I walked upstairs as I headed to the Gryffindor common room. _BAM. _What just happened? Oh. I fell down… no somebody crashed with me. I looked around and saw Remus Lupin on the floor. I have always liked Remus. He was a very nice and decent guy.

"Damn Moony… watch where you're going!" said a male voice and he then started giggling. I looked up to see Sirius Black looking at us. Ugh… I was actually trying to avoid this annoying arrogant jerk!

I looked back at Remus that looked at me and said, "I am so sorry, Grace. I wasn't looking." He got up and stretched out his arm for me. I grinned at him and took it. I wasn't mad at him and I knew he didn't mean to crash on me.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Again… I'm really sorry," he said and this made me smile. He was too nice.

Then I felt a warm breath on my neck and I turned around to find Sirius standing on back of me. He was inches away from touching me. He was smirking and looking down at me.

"What do you want, Sirius?" I said a bit annoyed. I can't stand the guy. He was so arrogant and he was way too sure of himself. I swear he thought that he was the best thing to come into this world.

"You, Gracie," he said softly as he lay his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I said as I took his arms out of my shoulders.

"Aw come on, Gracie! I thought we ended this last year," he said. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Shut up! I think that you decided this on our third year. Remember your little ink incident? Oh and the scissors one?" I responded and he started laughing.

"How could I ever forget?" he said happily.

"Oh… fuck you, Sirius," I said irritated as I pulled my wand out of my pocket.

"Now you're going to hex me?" he asked amused.

"Well if you don't get out of my way… I will!" I said seriously but he didn't let me pass.

"You're kidding right? I know you pretty well, Gracie. I know you wouldn't hurt a fly," he said still amused. This just angered me even more. I was now pointing my wand at him.

"Er, Padfoot... I think she is capable of doing it," James said as he tried to pull Sirius away but he ignored him. He was still looking at me as he grinned.

"I'm serious. Get. Out," I said with my wand still pointed at him.

"No, baby. I am," he joked and then smiled. That's it! "Furnunculus!" I said under my breath.

Suddenly, Sirius face was covered with ugly boils. It was pretty disgusting. I smiled with success and then he let me pass. He was _pissed _but he did have it coming.

"Oh my," Remus said and I heard the laughter of James.

"Prongs! Shut the fuck up and help me," Sirius said angrily.

"Well… she did warn you…," the sound vanished because I was already too far from them.

I stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and realized that I didn't know the password. Damn.

"Why didn't I ask James right now? He's Head boy!" I murmured.

"Well… I'm Head girl," said a female voice that I immediately recognized as Lily Evans. I turned around to find the tall fiery red haired girl that had walked in. She smiled at me as she walked toward the portrait of the Fat Lady and said, "Banana Fritters."

"Hey, Lily! How was your summer?" I said happily as the portrait opened and let us in.

"It was great but I missed school, you know? I like it here," she said and I nodded. "I mean it's stressful that I have to be with James more than ever now… but he was pretty mature today."

"I think something terrible is happening, though. On my way here I saw Sirius with boils all over his face. Now people are pulling pranks on them! You don't see that every day," she said with a laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

"I had something to do with that," I said softly as we sat on a couch. Lily's jaw dropped and then she started laughing.

"Really? That's awesome," she said smiling. "He still gets on your nerves?"

"More than ever. I just got so angry at him as I remember of the things he did to me. Like for example when he poured ink all over me when we we're in third year! Or when he cut my hair on fourth year," I said.

"Oh my god… I forgot about that," she said. "But your hair is so long now."

"Yeah because I grew it back for two years," I said. "And I used-"

"GRACE!"

I turned around to find a very mad Sirius Black looking at me. He did not have the boils on his face. Perhaps Remus his friends had helped him. He was so mad at me. It was quite funny actually. He walked to me and I looked at me. His grey eyes were dark and his silky black hair covered his eyes a little.

"Yes, Sirius?" I said.

"Don't _ever_ do something like that again!" he shouted at me.

"Why? Why should I obey you?"

"Because… you… you have to!"

"Oh… I _have _to," I said annoyed.

"Yes."

"Sirius I couldn't care less of the words that come out of your mouth," I said.

"Grace… just stop it," he said darkly.

"Hey… get away from her," said a male voice. I looked over and saw Craig standing beside Sirius.

"Don't get involved, _Craig_," said Sirius.

"Just leave her alone," he said darkly.

"Padfoot, let it go," Remus said and Sirius still had his eyes looking deeply into mine. Then, he turned away and left. I watched him as he walk upstairs to his dormitory.

I looked at Craig that was looking at me worried. He walked closer to me, letting me look into his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he said softly.

"Yeah. I'm okay," I assured him and he nodded.

"By the way we saw what you did to him," he said with a laugh.

"Well… he deserved it," I said with a smile. "I'm going to bed. See you."

"Goodnight," he said as he nodded.

"Bye guys," I said as I walked upstairs.

****

A/N: Well this is chapter one. Please let me know what you think! Forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes!

... please review! :)


	2. Food fights and Detention

Chapter 2: Food fights and Detention

"Grace, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and I immediately regretted it. It was very sunny today. I pulled my sheets so it could cover my face from the sun.

"No no no no… don't even think about it," Lily said.

"Go away… Let me sleep," I said sleepily and I heard Lily laugh silently.

"Grace… do you want to eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well then get up and get dressed," she said as she pulled the covers off me.

"Fine," I said and then I started to walk to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair. I changed to my school robes and walked to the dormitory again to get my bag. Lily was sitting on her bed as she waited for me.

"Ready?" she said and I nodded. We walked downstairs and at the common room we met with Rose, Craig, and Ellie. Jake and Jenna we're already down eating.

"Good morning," Craig said to me.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I like sleeping here more than in my house," I said and he grinned.

We walked down to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. We found Jake and Jenna and sat with them. I sat between Craig and Ellie and Rose sat in front of me. I grabbed a piece of bread and placed it on my plate. I grabbed some jam with q knife and rubbed it in the bread.

"Hey, Rose," said a male voice to Rose. I looked up and saw Remus Lupin standing next to her. "Do you mind if we sit next to you guys?"

I looked up and saw that James, Peter and Sirius were with him. I shook my head quickly. No. Please… no. Nobody did see me though… well except Sirius. He was glaring at me and saw when I shook my head and smirked.

"Not at all," Rose said smiling and Remus grinned at her. He sat next to her and James followed. Sirius sat next to Craig and Peter sat next to him. Ugh… he's so close to me.

I took a bite of the bread and looked over at Rose that was talking to Remus. I smiled at them. Rose had liked him since forever and I was pretty sure that he liked her.

"Good morning," said a voice behind me. I looked back to find Professor McGonagall with parchments on her hand.

"Miss Evans could you hand these out," she said as she handed them to Lily.

"Of course," she said as she started to give them out. I watched Professor McGonagall leave and turned my eyes to Lily.

"Here, Grace," she said as she handed me my schedule. I looked at it for a second. Ew… double Potions.

"No," I whined softly.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"Oh it's nothing… I just have _double_ Potions," I explained.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have?"

"Divination."

"Ew," I said as I laughed and he giggled.

"Yeah I know what you mean. We should hurry up, though," he said as he began to eat.

After we ate we went to our classes. I had Potions with Lily, Rose, Remus, James and… Sirius. I sat down and Lily sat next to me.

"I hope I do well this year at this class," I said to Lily.

"This class is not that hard," she said.

"Sure it's easy for you because Slughorn loves you!" I said.

"Well… okay maybe your right," she said and I giggled.

"Good morning, class," said Professor Slughorn that was sitting in his chair in front of the class. "I'm sorry to all of you that thought that they would choose their partners for this year. I will pair you up with someone that I know that you would get along with so don't worry."

Phew. He's not going to pair me up with Sirius! I smiled to myself as I continued to listen to Slughorn. Basically he was just welcoming to his class this year. He was just saying what pretty much what all the Professors say.

"Okay pay attention now. Rose Benet/Ofelia Johnson, Lily Evans/James Potter, Victoria Grant/Albert Roy, Remus Lupin/Michael Burton, Sirius Black/Grace Anderson…," he said. No no no no no NOOOO!

"WHAT?!" Sirius and I said loudly.

"What's the problem? I don't see anybody else having a problem with the people they were paired up with," he said.

"I'm sorry Professor," I apologized.

"No, Professor Slughorn. Can't I be paired with someone else?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry, no. I think you two are capable of working together," he said and Sirius nodded.

WHY?! He was supposed to pair me with someone that I would get along with. How can I get along with Sirius Black? Is he even good in this class? Ugh! I waited until Slughorn finished pairing everyone up and then I sat next to Sirius. He didn't look up from his book. What the- Sirius reading?

"Sirius-"

"We don't even have to talk," he said not taking his eyes off the book.

"Sirius… don't be silly of course we have to talk if were partners," I said. I was trying to be civil with him but he didn't let me!

"Fine. Whatever you say," he said.

"Sirius look at me! I hate talking to your hair!" I said annoyed. Sirius quickly looked up. His steel grey eyes were looking into mine. His hair was on his face and he didn't even bother pushing it back.

"Happy?" he said. For some reason I was left without words by only looking into his eyes.

"Yes," I said.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Sirius, we have to work without killing each other, alright?" I said.

"Fine by me," he said and then returned to read his book.

Finally… lunch time! Today being the first day of the classes was very boring because all of them were an introduction to the class. We sat down at the Great Hall and for some reason I ended up sitting next to Sirius. I was also sitting next to Rose, Lily, Craig, Jake and Jenna.

I grabbed a turkey sandwich and placed it on my plate. I drank a sip of Pumpkin juice and grabbed the sandwich. I took a bite and started to chew it. I noticed how Rose and Remus were whispering about something but ignored it.

I turned my eyes to Sirius that was placing a lot of spaghetti on his plate. He ate like it was the first time he was seeing food for a very long time. It was quite disgusting. He caught my eye and saw how disgusted I looked by him and he laughed.

"God Grace… it's called eating," he said with his mouth full.

"Oh that's the word! And what's the other thing called? The one you are not doing? Oh right! Chewing!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

He got closer to me and I watched him. What was he doing? He grabbed his plate full of spaghetti and poured it all over me. "Oops," he said with a smirk.

I stayed still for a moment. Son of a bitch! I grabbed some of the spaghetti that he had just poured all over me and threw it at the floor. Everyone around us looked shocked by what Sirius had done. I gave him a death glare and I quickly grabbed some chocolate pudding and threw it to his direction. Sirius quickly ducked and it landed on some blond girl that looked in my direction angrily. She grabbed her smashed potatoes and threw it at me.

"I guess this calls for a FOOD FIGHT!" Sirius said with a smile as he threw his spaghetti at Peter.

"What the hell, Prongs!" said Peter as he threw him with a handful of meatballs.

Before I knew it everyone at the Great Hall was throwing food at each other. And who started it all? Sirius Black!

"Gracie…," Sirius said with a smile and then he walked to me and threw chocolate pudding at my head.

"Sirius stop!" I said but I couldn't help but smile. I had to admit that I was having a good time. Sirius laughed and grabbed my arms and looked down at me. Was he always this handsome? Whoa… hell no! I wanted to slap myself for saying that!

I placed my foot next to his legs and tripped him. It was quite easy since the floor was so slippery. He fell back and landed on the floor. He looked at me shocked by what I did but then to my surprise he started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. I looked around absolutely everyone was throwing food around.

"AHH!" I shouted as I landed on the floor. My eyes landed on Sirius that was laughing as he looked at me.

"Enough, everyone!" said a very loud voice that made everyone stop. Everyone's head turned to the front. My eyes fixed on Dumbledore and McGonagall.

I watched them as they walked around looking for an explanation but everyone seemed to be too afraid to talk.

"Can somebody explain to me what happened?" Professor McGonagall said as she looked around. I looked at Sirius but he was looking as if he was the most innocent person here.

"I saw that it started from the Gryffindor table," said McGonagall as she walked to our table.

"Can someone be nice enough to tell me who started this madness?" she said as she looked at the students.

Everyone close to where we were standing turned to look at us. Oh no. I watched as Professor McGonagall approached me and Sirius. I looked down at the ground not wanting to see her face.

"You two started this?" she asked and I slowly nodded.

"Well… I expect both of you to attend Detention every Monday until Christmas. Starting today," she said. Damn you, Sirius. Every Monday? Is she insane?

I walked toward Professor McGonagall's classroom. I really dislike Sirius. I have since I was thirteen years old and I will until the day that I die. When I finally got to her classroom I slowly opened the door and walked in. Sirius was already there. Professor McGonagall was sitting down and as she wrote on a parchment.

Sirius was standing up looking into mid air. When they heard me their eyes fixed on me. Sirius grinned and McGonagall got up. I stood next to Sirius as we waited for McGonagall to speak.

"Black and Anderson. You two are going to go to the empty classroom that is next door and clean it up. Next Monday you will start to move the things from this classroom to that one. That one will be the new Transfiguration classroom," she said and I nodded.

"Everything you need to clean up is there."

Sirius and I walked to the other classroom in silence. Sirius opened the door and walked inside. I followed. Sirius spotted the medium sized bucket and filled it with water.

"We should start cleaning the tables first," Sirius said and I nodded.

I was very angry at Sirius because it was his fault that we had detention until Christmas break. I also think he was angry at me. Somehow this was my idea. What the hell? Where did he get that from? But anyways why did I care if Sirius was mad at me?

We finished the work that McGonagall had given us quietly. Sirius was definitely mad at me. I went to pick up a brush and he was going to get it too. He gave me a death glare and I let him get the brush. I think he was madder at me tan I was to him. Why could that possibly be?

**A/N: Hello, everyone.:) I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I'll try to put a chapter as soon as I can and... umm... don't forget to review! :D **

**Bye! **

**-Gaby**


	3. Dance?

Chapter 3: Dance?

Today was Saturday and I just came back from having breakfast. I was at the common room trying to do my Muggle Studies homework. I didn't know much about Muggles so this was a tad challenging for me.

What the hell is a telephone? Maybe is something to do with teleporting… I need help. I looked around the common room to see if Lily was around. She is a Muggle born she would know.

The common room was empty. Am I the only person that studies on weekends?

"Grace."

I jumped. I quickly turned around to find Craig as he laughed silently. I smiled and watched him as he sat next to me.

"Hey, Craig. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me," I said as I grinned.

"Sorry," he said as he chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Do you need any help?" he asked as he got closer to me.

"Sure. Hey, you told me you knew a lot about muggles because almost all your family are muggles, right?" he nodded.

"Okay so can you tell me what does a telephone do?"

He giggled and then looked at my eyes. His eyes were breathtaking. I always found myself staring at him and I think he was noticing. There were so beautiful that I didn't even care that he found it funny that I didn't know what a 'telephone' was.

"It is a way muggles communicate when they are not around. Like for example I have a telephone and you have a telephone and you are at France and I am here… I get your number to contact you and I can talk to you form where I am," he explained.

"Okay. But what if I don't have one?"

"Well I can't contact you with a telephone because to talk with it, both people need to have it."

"And about the number thing… how does that work?" I asked.

"Okay when you buy one you have to go to this place and the people there will give you the number. And remember that nobody will have the number you have. Did you understand?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Thank you," I smiled at him.

He smiled back, revealing his pearly white teeth. I immediately melted with his smile. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Why are you inside in a Saturday?" he wanted to know.

"I wanted to do my homework for a while," I said and he nodded.

"Are you hungry or do you want to take a walk?" he asked. He was too sweet.

"I'm a little hungry," I said and he smiled. He got up and stretched out his hand for my support.

"Let's go then," he said and then we headed to the Great Hall.

We got down to the Great Hall and I sat down next to Lily and he followed. Rose was sitting in front of me and next to her was no other than Sirius Black. When I sat down he turned his eyes to me and then looked away. A blond girl was next to him. She was staring at him as she smiled.

Her name was Samantha Brown. A sixth year in Gryffindor. She was very pretty but she knew it too damn well. She had blond shoulder length hair and honey brown eyes. I guess we could call her a slut but she was a good person.

Sirius looked at her and whispered something in her ear. She started laughing hysterically and he chuckled. He pecked her lips and she continued giggling. Stop giggling! I knew she was a happy person but she had to laugh/smile/giggle/chuckle all the time? I would never know…

"Grace."

I quickly turned to look at Craig. I had been staring at Sirius and Samantha for a long time. Craig looked at me oddly and then grinned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You have been mumbling stuff."

I blushed and then smiled. I said, "Everything's okay. I was just reminding myself of something I have to do."

"Right," he nodded and then continued to eat chicken.

I continued to eat my French fries and Rose caught my eye and raised her eyebrow. Did she see me staring at him and Sam?

"That's not right," Rose said with a laugh. Yes, she did.

"What?" I played dumb.

"Nothing," she said with a smile and then glared at Sirius.

Wha- NO! NOO! She thought I liked Sirius. NOOO! She smiled at me and I looked at her nervously. I do not like Sirius I like Craig. Woah…. that's new…

"Oh God! I forgot!" I said as I got up. "I have to see McGonagall! I'll see you guys soon."

I started to walk out the Great Hall. Okay… that was the first thing that came into my head but I had to leave. I couldn't face Rose now and I didn't want Craig to listen to Rose talking about Sirius. I can't believe she thinks I like him. I despite him.

I needed to be alone for a while. I started to walk to the school grounds. When I got to the lake I stopped. I sat down near the Black lake. It always relaxed me. I looked down at the dark water and faintly saw my reflection. My reflection in the water was gone thanks to the rain drops that were now falling.

Fortunately I didn't mind of the rain. I loved the feeling of the raindrops falling at my face. I lay back on the grass and so I could feel the raindrops fall on me.

"Grace! What are you doing?"

I slowly looked back and found Rose just a foot away from me. She looked at me oddly and I smiled at her.

"Enjoying the rain," I said calmly.

"Do you want to get sick?"

"No."

"Then get out of here!"

"Fine," I said as I got up and she smiled at me.

"Can you tell me what happened at the Great Hall?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nothing happened," I said.

"Gracie."

"What? It's true. Nothing happened."

"Admit you like Sirius."

"Rose! No! I do not like Sirius!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I like Craig," I said in a loud whisper. Rose looked a bit shocked but then she just smiled.

"Oh so you like Craig. Not Sirius," she said more to herself than me.

"That's right," I said to her.

I started walking and she followed. Rose stayed in silence probably thinking of what had just happened. It wasn't so hard to understand. I liked Craig. Not Sirius.

"You do know Craig likes you, right?"

"What?"

I stopped walking. Craig liked me? No. How would she know? I turned to Rose and she smiled at me. Then she said, "It's true."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have eyes. Apparently you don't. That guy liked you since he first saw you, Gracie."

"Nuh-uh," I said quietly.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

I sat down at my favorite armchair that was very close to the fireplace. Rose sat next to Lily in the couch. Lily looked up from her book when she heard us and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," we said back to her.

"Did you guys hear about masquerade dance?" Lily said.

"No. When is it?" Rose said excitedly.

"Next Saturday," Lily responded.

"Nice," I said with a smile.

"Hoping for someone to ask you Grace?" Rose said with a smile.

"No," I said flatly.

"What? You want someone to ask you, Grace?" Lily asked as she got closer to me. I gave Rose a deadly look and she kept smiling.

"No."

"Grace," Lily said with a sly smile. "Is it Craig?"

I kept silent as I watched my hands that lay on my lap. I felt my cheeks hot and Lily giggled. "I knew it," she said.

"Lily-kins!"

The three of us turned around to look at James that was walking toward us. He ruffled his jet black hair as he smiled at her.

"Lily, can I talk to you- alone?"

With a smile I watched as Lily tried to stay calm. She nodded, got up and followed James.

"I bet he's asking her out to the dance," I said.

"True," she said and we fell into silence for a moment.

"So… Rose, are you telling Remus about the crush you have had on him since you were in first year?"

"I don't know, maybe… maybe not."

"Come on! You have to tell him," I insisted.

"Right. Only if you tell Craig," she said with a sly smile.

"No!"

"Fine, Grace. I'm not going to insist," she said.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"No, Potter! NO! And don't you start begging!" Lily shouted. Everyone in the common room turned to look at the scene.

"Lily, come on! Just one date! It is _not_ going to kill you!" James shouted back.

"NO!"

"Lily," he whined as he walked closer to her.

"No, Potter. Leave. Me. Alone!" she shouted and left to the girls' dormitory.

The silence in the common room broke when everyone started to talk again. I turned to look at Rose that had gotten up to talk to Lily. Everyone knew how much James cared about Lily. Everyone hoped for Lily to stop arguing with him and finally give him a chance.

I got up and walked towards the Marauders that were talking in a corner. Sirius, Remus and Peter were of course comforting James. I slowly walked closer and they all stopped talking and faced me.

"What do you want, Grace?" Sirius asked rudely.

"Nothing involving you, Sirius," I said as my anger started to rise.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Oh sod off, Sirius," I said to him.

"No. Now are you going to tell us what you are doing here?" he said.

"I'm here to talk to James so if you could move," I said and he looked at me carefully with his grey eyes and then stepped away.

I walked closer to James who was watching me. They were all so much taller than me that it felt weird for them to surround me.

"Hi James," I said as I looked as his hazel eyes that were behind his round glasses.

"Hi," he said weakly.

"Umm… well I think you know I'm a very close friend to Lily, right?" I said and he nodded.

"Okay. Well I just wanted to tell you to not give up-"

"Never," he said.

"Good because you must know that she's in denial. It's obvious she likes you, James," I said with a smile and he looked into my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she spends most of her day complaining about you. I believe if you can't stop talking about a person even if it's good or bad well you obviously care for that person," I explained and James smiled.

"I guess so," he said.

"I think she is still not ready to admit she cares about you but I'm pretty sure she does," I said.

"Well thanks, Grace. That really helped," he said as he grinned at me.

"No problem," I said and walked away. I could feel the Marauders eyes on me but I ignored it as I sat at the armchair.

I sat down as I stared down at the fire. I pulled my legs and hugged them close to my body. It was a bit cold here.

"Hello, Grace," said a voice that I immediately recognized as Craig. His dark hair was falling gracefully over his eyes.

"Hey, Craig," I said with a smile.

He sat down on the couch next to the armchair I was sitting at. We fell into silence and he looked at me and then back to his hands.

"So you heard about the… umm dance?" he asked.

"Yeah. I did," I said. "Are you going?"

"I usually don't go but it would be nice to go this year," he responded.

"Oh."

"So… uh are you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh. Uh has anyone… asked you yet?"

"To the dance?" I said.

"Yes."

Is he going to ask me to the dance? Maybe. Probably not. Damn. I've never wanted a guy to ask me out this bad. He's perfect, that's why I like him. He's sweet, nice, modest, and handsome. All the opposites of Sirius Black. Well except for the handsome thing. They are both very handsome. Sirius might be very annoying but still I had to admit he was good looking.

"Um no. Not yet."

"Oh. Do you want to go with, you know, a date? Or with friends?"

"I don't know. I prefer to go with friends but if somebody asks me… I might say yes," I said.

"Oh so you have somebody in mind?"

"Um. Maybe… I don't know," I said. "Do you have somebody in mind?"

"I guess," he said. Our conversations were never this awkward. We both fell into silence and then I glared at him.

"Do you er…- forget it," I said.

Moments later he said," Maybe… uh we… nothing. Yeah forget about it."

Ugh! "I have to go," I said a bit annoyed and left upstairs.

Why couldn't I just say it? 'Do you want to come with me to the dance?' It's easy to say! I changed to my pajamas and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Hello everyone:) Here was chapter three and yes I know not so eventful but I promise more stuff will happen for the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading. **

**Please review! It will only take a second and make my day! :D **


	4. Detention and Apple Juice

Chapter 4: Detention and Apple Juice

Today was the Hogsmade trip. I was about the only person that stayed at Hogwarts. Everyone went dress shopping but thankfully I already had mine. It was my mothers. She had left me everything she owned when she passed away. I was very young when it happened.

My mom was identical to me… if she was still alive she could pass for elder sister. She the same long hair as me and I was told that she was always a short one. She was murdered by a muggle when I was a young girl. Details were never known about her death, only that she was found dead in dark alley and that the killer wasn't a witch or wizard.

I took the opportunity to do some of my homework. I was down at the empty library as I finished my Potions homework. It was supposed to be done with your partner but I knew I would do better without working with Sirius.

I finished my homework and went to leave my books up at the girl's dormitory. I really didn't want to be alone today but everyone had to go buy there dresses and robes for the dance. Craig wanted to make me company today but he really had to buy his robes.

I was insanely bored so I grabbed a book and headed outside to read for a while. I was currently reading a muggle book called _Wuthering Heights._ I sat at one of the stairs outside and began to read.

"Sirius stop!" said a high voice then she started giggling.

"Haha. Yeah like you don't like that?" he said as he began to kiss her. I noticed how he was also tickling her and she started giggling again.

Must they do this in public? I watched them with disgust and quickly turned to my book. I read the words but I couldn't understand. I was not concentrated… but sure I was concentrated on him. And her… of course.

"Bye, Sam," he said grinning as he waved at her.

"Bye, Siri."

I felt his eyes on me. I tried to ignore the fact that Sirius was now standing in front of me. I looked at the words on the book but I was definitely not reading.

"Ahem."

I slowly looked up at him and his gentle grey eyes. He had his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at me. I placed my bookmark between the pages that I had left on and closed the book. I looked up at him and said, "Yes?"

"Can't I talk to you?" he said with a smirk.

"I guess you can," I said. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have to do our assignment for Potions today," Sirius said.

"It's done already," I said.

"What?" he said. "You did it by yourself?!"

"Yes."

"Why?" he said clearly frustrated with me.

"Because I wanted to do it _without _your 'help'!"

He ran a hand through his black hair in frustration. Then he said, "Grace, we have to do this together. This is part of my grade too."

"I know that. But If I have to spend one more moment with you I would probably kill myself!"

"You're with me right now," he smirked.

Yes. I'm with him right now… so leave.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Goodbye, Sirius," as I left.

Monday morning. Ew. To make it even better we had History of Magic first. Boy this Professor can talk! I mean I admire the guy because he really knows his stuff but… I don't really want to listen to any of it.

Surprisingly the classes we're flying by and as soon as I knew it today's classes had finished but I still had to attend… detention. Great. I made my way to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Hello, Grace," said a soft male voice. I turned around and saw all of the Marauders walking close to me.

"Yes, Sirius?" I said as I stopped to face them.

"Are you coming to detention today?"

"Yes. I'm on my way there," I said. "Are you coming?"

"Mhhm...," he said with a smile as he looked down at me.

"Okay… see you there," I said and began to walk.

Pointless conversation… Sirius is so weird.

"Gracie," he said. I could hear a smile on his voice.

"What?" I snapped.

He pointed his wand at me and murmured something I didn't understand. I stepped back as I looked at his wand to his face. I didn't quite understand what was happening. All I knew was that my face was being attacked by bats.

"AHH! Sirius!" I shouted angrily. "Stop!"

I threw my hands over my face as I tried to get them away. I could hear laughter coming from the Marauders. Bat-Boogey Hex… that's what he did. After a few moments- torture moments- I looked back at them and they were still laughing.

I gave them a death glare and started to walk again. I could not defend myself with this guy! If I didn't stop he would never stop. I had enough of the hexing, pranks and everything we did to each other. I wanted to be in peace! We've been doing this since we were thirteen and I wanted it to end.

"Aww Grace, don't be mad!" I heard Sirius say but I just ignored him and kept walking.

I kept walking fast so I could finally get to Professor McGonagall's classroom. I knocked the door and waited patiently for her to open it.

"Ah… hello Miss Anderson. Please come in," she said.

I walked in and sat on a desk as we both waited for Sirius. I don't know what was taking him so long. He was walking right behind me.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sirius walked in and sat on a desk near me. He glared at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes to Professor McGonagall that was watching us.

"Glad you are both here. Today you two are going to arrange some of the furniture on the classroom that you cleaned last week," she said. "Follow me."

We both followed Professor McGonagall out the classroom and entered the room next door.

"Put everything in order. No magic." She said as she stretched her hand and said, "Wands."

I pulled out my want from my pocket and placed it gently on her hand. McGonagall and I turned to look at Sirius that had not even bothered to give her his wand. He seemed like he hadn't even heard McGonagall request for his wand.

"Black, your wand?" she said.

"Right," he said and gave her his wand.

"Good. Now… start," she said as she left Sirius and I alone.

He turned to me and looked at me for a moment. He was actually staring. Did I have something in my face? He seemed so concentrated by staring at my eyes that I started to get uncomfortable.

"Um… should we get started?" I said.

"Yes," he said and grinned.

He walked over to a big bookcase. He first looked at it then he tried to push it with his hands and started to move it. He stopped and pushed his sleeves back as he revealed his muscles. I have never really noticed how strong he was. He was what I like to call "pretty muscular" and not the "ugly muscular". "Pretty Muscular" was when a guy was muscular but not in a gross way. He was muscular in a normal way.

I don't know.

Do you get me?

"Grace," he said.

I looked at his face. Oh no… was I staring?

…definitely.

"Can you help me here?" he asked.

"Er yeah, of course," I said.

I walked towards the bookcase that seemed… heavy. _Very_ heavy… well at least for me. I grabbed one side and Sirius grabbed the other side.

I've always wondered… what if females were naturally stronger than males. I mean, this is really heavy and Sirius is carrying it like if it were nothing. So unfair…

"AHH! Sirius! Goddamn it!" I yelled as I fell back.

Sirius had dropped the bookcase and… of course… landed on my foot. Ah the pain. The damn pain.

"Grace!" Sirius shouted alarmed. He kneeled down next to me and lifted the bookcase off my foot and then he gently held it as he took my shoe off. God it hurt. I'm a weak person and I'm not ashamed to say it. I mean what can I do? I'm not such a strong person.

"Owww," I moaned softly. Sirius eyes turned to me as he stopped inspecting my foot.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It just hurts."

He nodded as he laid my foot gently on the floor again. He walked closer to me and I saw his face soften. This is a side of Sirius had never seen. Also, a side of Sirius I had to get hurt to see. I frowned as I realized that Sirius was sweet and caring only when I got hurt… maybe not even then.

"Stay here. I'll finish the job. Just don't move," he said as he started to get up and began to move furniture around the room. Suddenly, I found myself missing him. I wanted his attention.

…Where the hell did that come from?

Craig. Craig. Craig. You like Craig! Right? Right.

The pain on my foot started to fade away. I was glad that it didn't hurt anymore because Sirius would have insisted on carrying me to my dormitory and I _didn't_ want that.

"Gracie," his soft voice brought me back from my thoughts. I looked up and found that he was walking toward me. "Is your foot better?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good, now let's head back to the common room. You must be tired," he said as he stretched his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I gave him a small smile as we walked out of the classroom.

I woke up before the sun came out today. I got up and walked in the bathroom. I stepped lightly careful not to wake up the other girls. I stripped my clothes off and hopped in the shower. After the shower, I got dressed with my school robes and left to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

There were only a few people in the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was almost deserted. I made my way to the Gryffindor table… alone. Being alone didn't annoy me it's just that today I was feeling talkative. I dropped my bag and took a seat. I placed some scrambled eggs on my plate and began to eat.

"Good morning."

My eyes turned to Craig's lovely blue eyes. I smiled at him and said, "Good morning to you too." He sat down next to me and began to place some food on his plate.

"Aren't we in a merry mood today?" he asked me.

I chuckled and said, "I guess I am."

"I'm not that happy since I have History of Magic now but I want to be in a better mood," he explained and I smiled.

I returned to look at the table and I grabbed my cup. I slowly took a sip of my apple juice.

"GRACIE!"

Next thing I knew was that I had spilled my apple juice all over my clothes. I stayed still as I got used to the cold sensation that ran through my body thanks to the apple juice. I looked down to my robes and I was soaked. My arms turned to the "attacker" that was… Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black! If you ever do that again I swear to God I will grab you by that pretty hair of yours and drag to you to the forest and then kill you with my own hands!" I shouted at him. He just stood there grinning at me. Remus, James and Peter laughing hysterically.

"Aw. Gracie, you really think I have pretty hair?" he asked calmly.

"Agh! Shut the fuck up, Sirius! And leave me alone!" I yelled.

He smirked as he said, "As you wish."

I watched him leave with his friends as she sat farther at the Gryffindor table. I turned my eyes back to my food as I tried to forget what had just happened. Also, I tried to forget that I was soaked with apple juice. Craig was looking at me carefully and he looked like he was about to laugh.

"You can laugh, Craig," I said as I took a bite of my toast.

"No it's just that I've never seen you like that," he explained as he grabbed a biscuit. "I didn't know you hated Sirius Black so much."

"Well I do! I might be the only female in school that does but I really can't stand him," I said.

"It's okay if you do I'm not a fan of him either."

"Does he torture you too?" I asked.

"Before… yes. He used to hex me all the time but I guess he got bored of it. Now he just

laughs at me and calls me names. But I think he is more interested in you now," he said.

I snorted. "You think?"

He gave me a small smile as I got up. "I'm going to change. I'll see later, yeah?" He nodded before I started to make my way towards the door to leave.

**A/N: Hello: ) Thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed! Really… thank you. Sorry that I took a while to put in this chapter it's just that I had a lot of school work and… events but here it is!: ) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please read & review! It'll make my day.**

**Oh and in my profile I have the links to the banner of the story and Grace and Sirius. So… go check it out! **

**Love you guys! **


	5. Spawn of Satan

Chapter 5: Spawn of Satan

"So are you going to tell me what happened now that you changed? You seemed quite angry when I asked you earlier," Rose asked in Transfiguration.

I dropped my bag next to my desk and sat down. I turned to her so I could answer her but closed my mouth when I found Sirius standing in front of Rose. I was facing his back as he looked down at Rose. Rose looked _very_ confused.

"I was the reason she changed her robes. It's not my fault she started drooling all over her clothes as she stared at this handsome face," he said arrogantly.

"That's right," I said.

"What?" five voices said. Sirius and Rose both had spoken but whom else? My eyes flickered over my right to find James, Lily and Alexia having their full attention on the scene. I gave them a small smile and then set my eyes on Sirius again.

"I said 'that's right'."

"Yeah I think I heard you the first time," he said quickly. "But- you weren't-… what-…"

Ooh had I made Sirius Black nervous?

"I'm always staring at your handsome face, bright eyes and strong body," I said with a smile. People around me had their attention on me and Sirius now. I grinned triumphantly as I looked back at Sirius' face. His face had gone slightly pale and he stared at me with his eyes wide.

"Don't look to shocked, Sirius. You know it's the truth," I said.

Rose had her eyes on Sirius looking very amused. She was obviously enjoying this as much as I was. James, Lily and Alexia all laughed softly as they stared at Sirius. Sirius blinked at me… once… and twice. Then, he smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah… of course you were. Well Gracie… you're not the only one," he said.

"Mhhmm… yeah… okay," I said as I turned my attention to Professor McGonagall that had just entered the classroom. Sirius stayed with his eyes on me for a few seconds but then sighed and sat on his chair.

I smiled at myself. Even though I was only joking and trying to confuse Sirius, I had fun not arguing with him for once. I snapped my head up and watched Sirius that looked slightly worried about something. I wonder what was going on in his head. He seemed like he was having a mental debate with himself. He turned to look at me and I quickly looked back at Professor McGonagall.

My eyes were glued to her and I tried hard to forget my thoughts and listen to her lecture. I failed terribly because my eyes always seemed to find Sirius. Sirius also seemed like he had a hard time concentrating on Professor McGonagall's lecture.

After what seemed for hours the class decided to end. I packed my things and walked out the door before anyone not wanting to be questioned by anyone or even worse not bump into Sirius on the way to Potions class. Potions class?! From all the classes I had the one I had to take now was the one I was forced to talk to Sirius Black. I continued to walk rapidly as I made my way towards Potions class.

The class was quite uneventful. Sirius actually worked in Potions class and was quiet. I hadn't seen him so quiet since… years. Something was definitely wrong. I wonder what happened to him that made him act like a normal and civil person.

The rest of the week was also very uneventful. Classes were normal and the professors were driving us crazy with the all the homework they were giving. I hated to admit but without Sirius being his old self I found myself bored out of my mind. Though I was spending more time with Craig these days I was still very bored. Don't get me wrong… Craig _is_ a total gentleman and he is great. He's charming, shy and wonderful in every way… but he was too perfect sometimes.

I hated to admit that I wanted someone more imperfect, loud and obnoxious. Still I liked Craig exactly how he is.

It was Friday night and I was lying on the armchair in the common room as I did my Charms homework.

"Gracie!"

My head snapped up to see Rose running towards me looking like she just won the lottery. She sat down at the floor facing me as she bounced with happiness. I closed my Charms book and placed the piece of parchments neatly on top of it.

"What's up?" I asked with a grin.

She bounced with excitement as she said, "Remus is taking me to the dance!"

I smiled at her and said, "Finally! I'm glad for both of you. Now… did he ask you or did you ask him?

"He asked me!"

I laughed at Rose's behavior as she got up and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I grabbed my things as I started to make my way up the stairs. It was still early to go upstairs but I wanted to be with Rose and Lily right now.

"Hello, Grace," a male voice said. I turned around to see Sirius standing a few feet away from me.

"Yes?"

"You may be wondering what has happened to me in the last few days well…," he said with a smile as he dug his hand in his pocket. My eyes widened as I realized what he was looking for.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," he murmured.

Suddenly I couldn't move my legs even if I wanted to. My legs were locked together and as I tried to walk I fell down at the floor and dropped everything I had in my hands. The pieces of parchment flew and scattered around the floor. My book was... around... I didn't really see where it fell and same goes to my quill.

"Sirius fucking Black! Help me up... _NOW!_" I shouted angrily. I was so thankful that there weren't many people in the common room right now because people were still at dinner.

I heard the laughter and knew there from the bastards named Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was on his knees picking up the pieces of parchment but saw that he was trying to hide his smile. Sirius grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He was trying to control his laughter as he laid me on the couch.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I gave the dirtiest look I could possibly give him and he stopped laughing but still there was a smile playing on his lips. Remus placed my book and parchments that I dropped, on the table and I watched as Sirius pointed his wand at me and whispered something that I couldn't understand. Now I could stretch my legs. I quickly got up, grabbed my things and started to walk up the stairs.

"Gracie... I'm sorry," Sirius said from behind me.

"Sorry? You Sirius Black are actually sorry of doing something to me? I don't believe you. You know what I believe? I believe that torturing me and making fun of me is what you live for! So I don't think that you are ever _sorry_ for doing something to me!"

I marched up the stairs completely furious with Sirius. I slammed the door and Rose's and Lily's heads snapped up with questioning looks on their faces.

"Let me guess... Sirius?" asked Lily.

"YES! I can't stand him. You know and I was just starting to think differently about him but he had to ruin it didn't he?" I said angrily as I lay down on my bed.

"How can girls want to date him and people be friends with him... I will _never_ know!" I said."He is such a complete bastard! I have no idea how those Marauders can stand being around that imbecile! God he's such an idiot! He's even worse than... than... than that Voldemort!"

"I wouldn't compare him to Voldemort -," Lily began.

"You know what?!" I continued angrily. "He is the spawn of Satan! Ha! I've never realized that... but know I have...," I grinned bitterly.

"I need to take a long hot bath... I'll talk to you guys later."

I got up form my bed and walked toward my trunk. I grabbed some clean underwear and pajamas and walked toward the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and started to strip my clothes. I watched as the fell in the floor and I didn't even bother to collect them. I hopped in the shower and started to take my stress relieving long hot bath.

After a very _very _long bath, I collapsed on my bed and wrapped the white sheets tighter around my body. Sleep... just what I need. I needed to forget about that arrogant idot... AKA spawn of Satan. I closed my eyes and started to dream about less exhausting issues like... the dance.

**A/N: Hello. I'm very sorry that I have taken so much time with this chapter. I have had tons of tests and homework. Biology is cool and all but... sometimes very complicated to understand. History is... ew... very boring. But yeah... moving on because it's Friday! :] **

**I personally don't really like this chapter and I didn't know what to write about! But... next chapter is the dance! :D **

**My god! Tomorrow I'm going to a fashion show from juicy couture! I'm so happy. **

**Well Bye bye... love you all! **

**Please... review! : )**


	6. Partypartyparty

**A/N: **

**Hii. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Sorry. Sorry! I feel really bad =/ **

**But here's the chapter! And I promise faster updates! =) **

**Ok.. on to the chapter..**

Chapter 6: Partypartyparty.

I stood in front of the long oval shaped mirror watching my reflection. The dress was simple yet beautiful. Its texture was soft and delicately hugged my curves. The color was blood red and in some places gold. It was strapless and fell just over my knees. I wore it with gold heels and my mother's gold necklace. All very simple.

"Gracie, are you ready?" Lily asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Lily you look... absolutely gorgeous," I said grinning at my best friend.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly. She wore a short forest green dress with lace on the bottom. It was halter and tight around her body. Her red hair was done in waves with a Rhinestone clip on the side. "You too."

"Thank you," I smiled. "So are we ready to leave?" I said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As we walked down the Great Hall we spotted Rose and Remus. I think I have never seen Rose so happy before and it made me happy to see her be with the guy she has always wanted to be with. Remus looked ecstatic and that made me smile because I knew too well that a dance for Remus was something indifferent to him. Lily and I were dateless but Lily was planning to talk to Amos Diggory today. I told her to quit being so shy around him and hang out with him tonight.

"There he is," Lily said with a dreamy smile. I laughed softly as my eyes landed on Amos that was heading toward us.

I looked around the room and saw Craig talking to some other boy she had never seen before. He looked _gorgeous. _His hair was neatly brushed and he wore very nice black and white dress robes. He softly laughed at something the other boy had said. I smiled as I watched him... he looked absolutely adorable.

"Quit drooling will you?" a husky male voice dragged me from watching Craig.

I jerked my head toward Sirius Black that was now looking down at me with a smile playing on his lips. Sirius was wearing black and red dress robes that look... um fairly great on him. Oh what am I kidding? He looked very nice when he cleaned up. But that was just an observation.

"I wasn't drooling."

"Right and what does this look like?" he said as he turned to look at Craig as he exaggeratingly pretended to drool.

I hid my laugh and said, "Believe what you want, Sirius."

He looked down at me and smiled slightly. His eyes trailed my body quickly to look at my appearance. I noticed that he tried very hard to not make me feel uncomfortable when he said, "You look really nice today."

I smiled and politely said, "Thank you."

He looked up and his smile dropped but reacted quickly as he replaced it with a grin. "Looks like someone's getting angry that I'm stealing you away...," he told me quietly. I turned around and saw Craig watching us intently.

"Uh...," I said. "I'll see you later."

Sirius nodded and I disappeared behind a crowd of people. I walked toward Craig that was now standing alone. Nervously he brushed his hair with his fingers then locked eyes with me.

"Hi, Gracie," he said.

"Hey," I said.

He stared at me for a moment then he smiled. "You look lovely."

"Well... you know how to clean up well too."

He gave me a half-smile and gently grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. "Dance with me," he murmured. He pulled me closer to him as he placed his hands around me and I placed my arms around his neck. I looked deep into his blue eyes and I noticed he wasn't wearing his mask like the rest of the guys.

"Craig?"

"Mmm?"

"Where's your mask?" I asked.

"In my pocket... its kind of uncomfortable for me," he told me.

"Oh," I said and nodded once.

"CRAIG!"

I turned my head toward the person that shouted Craig's name. I frowned slightly as I saw it was a group of Slytherins. A girl with long wavy blonde hair called Scarlet, a tall and husky seventh year that I would recognize anywhere, and a tall skinny dark skinned boy that was too much of a man whore.

"Oh hey guys," he said as he smiled at the trio. We had stopped dancing and he stepped closer to talk to them. Since when did he talk to Slythernis?

"Hey Craig," the dark skinned boy said. "Having a nice time?"

He had a smile on his face as he said this. His eyes landed on me and he smiled. "Yes. Very much," responded Craig. "Thomas... weren't you coming with Raine?" Thomas nodded slowly with his eyes never leaving me. I shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze and started to look around the room.

"You must be Grace," Thomas said and I nodded.

"And you're a Gryffindor?" asked Scarlet.

"That's right."

Scarlet looked at me up and down with obvious disgust. So I'm a Gryffindor... and yes it's noticeable... why should I receive such a dirty look?

"Grace," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Lily giving me a questionable look. "Craig... we'll talk later. Lily needs me," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

I started to walk with Lily silently over to the refreshments table. As soon as I got there I hugged Lily tightly. "Oh thank God, Lily. You are my hero," I told her. She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me. "What happened?" she asked me.

I sighed, "Well Craig is great. But umm I think his Slytherin friends don't like me very much."

"Wait... What? Since when does Craig hang out with Slytherins?"

"I don't know. I asked myself that very same question."

"Hello, ladies."

Behind Lily stood James Potter looking very handsome with his black and white mask covering his face. He ruffled his hair like he always did when Lily was present. I grinned at him and Lily simply rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem, Lils?" he asked amusingly.

"Nothing."

"Really? Are you saying that I don't annoy you?"

"I didn't say anything, Potter," Lily barked.

She turned to look at me and said, "I'm going to talk to Rose for a while. See you."

I sighed softly and looked over at James that was watching Lily stomp off with hopeful eyes. The poor guy loved Lily with all his heart... it was painful to watch him suffer like this. I stepped closer to James and he turned his attention on me.

"Remember what we talked about," I reminded him.

"Yes of course. But it's so hard... I mean you have no idea how it feels to have one of the most important persons in your life hate you like she does."

"Well James why don't you try to be her friend first and please try to avoid all the suggestive talking you do... it really annoys her."

James nodded slowly absorbing the new information. "Thanks, Grace. You're always so nice to me when I'm not feeling my best."

I smiled at him and said, "It's no problem."

&&&&&&&

About an hour had passed since James and I talked. Now I found myself walking through a crowd of people trying to find Craig. He was nowhere to be found. Lily told me she saw him with those Slytherins again but I had spent an hour trying to find them too.

As I walked through a large crowd of people I struggled to move. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to him or her. Everything happened so quickly. There were so many people around that I couldn't even see who had grabbed me. The person, that I gathered it was a guy, pressed his lips against mine. A rush of electricity ran through me as he pulled me closer to the tall strong torso. I felt dazed as I melted at his lips and kissed him back slightly. His rough hand ran lightly over my cheek as he continued to kiss me gently. Suddenly I began to think again and pulled back quickly.

Next thing I knew my eyes were locked to his silver eyes. I only knew one person with such bright metallic eyes, and they belonged to no other than Sirius Black. I stood in shock staring at him. He also looked shocked with his actions before I raised my hand and slapped him at his cheek – hardly.

Sirius placed his palm over where I had slapped him. I walked away rapidly between the crowds not caring if I had pushed anyone until I reached the Grand Staircase. I collapsed at the first stair as tears fought to fall from eyes. I didn't even know why I felt like crying. All I knew I was confused. _Very _confused.

I knew I liked Craig quite a lot but that kiss. _That kiss. _It was so gentle and sweet. Never would I have thought that Sirius Black could make everything pause for a moment with just one kiss. It was extraordinary and I hated it. I hated it because it came from _him _and I strongly disliked _him. _

I leaned my head gently against the wall and closed my eyes. _This is too much, _I thought.

I pulled the soft sheets tighter around me as I snuggled closer to my fluffy pillow. My pillow smelled odd. It smelled like after shave and honey. I always thought my pillow smelled kid of coconut-y because of the shampoo I used. Hmph… that's weird. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the curtains closed. I never closed my curtains.

My eyes widened as last night's events rushed through my mind. _Shit. _I don't remember coming to my room, changing to my pajamas nor going to bed. I gently pushed the curtain to find a sleeping James at the bed next to me and the floor filled with dirty clothes. There were Quidditch posters covering the walls and many things on the floor. I wanted to scream! What was I dong at the Marauders dormitory?!

I gently stepped on the floor stepping into something squishy and bony-

"AHH!" someone yelled. "You're stepping me!"

My eyes widened as I looked down at the floor. I had just stepped on Sirius hand. I quickly stepped off him. I looked at his annoyed glare and softly apologized. He began to study his hand as If I had broken it. I continued to stare at his every move until he spoke.

"Nothing happened, Grace. Don't worry," he said. "Try not to fall asleep at the Grand Staircase anymore."

He had actually helped me. "Did you carry me here?" I asked.

"No I dragged you from your feet with the help from Prongs," he said sarcastically.

I almost laughed when I pictured it in my mind. I nodded and murmured, "Thank you." He nodded with his eyes closed as he slowly drifted to sleep again. I walked away carefully closing the door behind me.

**A/N: **

**So there it was! Yes they kissed ;D haha**

**Soo… I did this video from the story! Its on Youtube. Please watch it! Heres the link: .com/watch?v=vwpZSwpnGsk**

**Don't forget to **_**review**_**!**

**I **_**love**_** you my darlings! **

**Have an awesome day! **

**-gaby**


	7. Stay Away From Me

Chapter 7: Stay Away From Me

**A/N:**

**Hello! =) **

**See I promised faster updates! Well here is chapter seven. **

I was sitting at the library alone making a head start on the homework for the upcoming week. It was one of those extremely dull Sundays were everyone stayed inside the castle. Some studied, some slept in and some pulled pranks like there was no tomorrow. Of course the last one mentioned only refers to the one and only Marauders. This morning they placed paste inside the shoes of every Slytherin in our year and during the afternoon they stole Severus' trousers. I have no idea how they did that one but poor Severus doesn't deserve any of that.

Lily placed her Transfiguration book gently on top of the table and sat next to me. I looked up from my book and gave her a quick smile.

"Hello, Gracie," she told me.

"Hi Lils."

I picked up my quill and continued to write my essay from Transfiguration. I felt eyes on me. Feeling slightly annoyed I looked up to find the emerald eyes of Lily Evans. Her glare scared me. Lily was almost never mad at anyone but James Potter.

"When were you planning on telling me you spent the night with someone?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I – Lily I didn't! I can explain to you what happened!" I said.

"Please _do _explain," Lily said.

"Well –" i began. I couldn't tell Lily about why I ran away from the Great Hall. No one could know. By the way this wasn't a huge deal. I was just feeling a little confused and I knew that my thoughts would clear in no time. "Sirius and I got into another er... argument and well I became very frustrated with him and his immature behavior. I walked out from the Great Hall and sat at the Grand Staircase for a moment. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep there so Sirius was kind enough of taking me somewhere safe. His dormitory."

Lily nodded as I told her my explanation for not sleeping in my own bed last night. I felt horrible lying to Lily but I knew I was doing the right thing. I knew that if I told her she would probably think I like Sirius or something. Which is far from true because I like Craig _not _Sirius.

"Explain to me this, Grace. Why did our hero Sirius Black got you in his bed instead of waking you and telling you to go to your own dormitory?"

Wait – That's true. Why didn't he just wake me and tell me to go to bed? Was this his way of getting me in his bed? I suddenly felt like such a fool. I even _thanked _him.

"Hmph I'm going to go. Going to see if I find Sirius," I told Lily as I began to pack my things.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were sitting down on the floor at the common room. It wasn't hard to find Sirius. Sirius was anywhere James, Remus and Peter were and they were anywhere were food or girls were. The common was filled of gossiping Gryffindor girls on Sundays so of course they were here.

Sirius looked up and met with my eyes. "Gracie," he grinned. "Something wrong?"

"Uh kind of. I need to talk to you about something," I said.

The confusion was clear in his light eyes before he got up on his feet and walked towards me. We sat on some chairs that were slightly separated from everyone else at the common room. I looked up at him to find him looking at me with curiosity.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked with annoyance.

"What?"

"The day of the dance! Why didn't you wake me? I know you were just looking for a reason for me to stay in your bed – "

"Grace! No! God do you think I'm some sort of rapist or something?" he said. I opened my mouth to respond but he quickly added, "Don't answer that."

"Grace I tried to wake you. Believe me I did try for a while but you wouldn't wake up. You can't feel anything when you sleep you know that?" he said.

"Well... it's always very hard to wake me..."

"Well now you know why."

I nodded as I said, "Yeah," softly.

I felt kind of bad for accusing Sirius of trying to get me in his bed but anyone that knew him like I do and knew his reputation would have thought the same thing. Sirius looked very annoyed at the moment and I didn't understand why exactly.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" I wanted to know.

"Nothing," he responded rudely.

"No. Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me damn it!" I told him.

"Fine! Well I don't know what to do with you, Grace! I do something wrong and you yell at me, curse at me and do spells on me! I do something right or at least that I thought _was_ right, you still yell at me and throw a fit at me! What the _hell _do you want me to do?!" he told me frustrated.

I was a little surprised with his response. I was waiting for him to tell me one of his usual selfish reasons but he wanted to do something that wouldn't bother me. He didn't want to be a bother in my life.

"Well why don't you stay away from me?"

He locked eyes with me for a moment before he sighed and walked away. I turned around to watch him go upstairs ignoring the calls from James.

"Hello Grace," Craig said.

I sat down next to him at The Great Hall as he gave me a quick smile. I pinched a piece of bread and placed it in my mouth. Then, I placed some turkey on my plate to eat. Craig had apologized for disappearing for a moment with his Slytherin friends. He had been worried because he couldn't find me. I told him I had gone upstairs because I was tired. Never mentioned anything about Sirius and the fact that he kissed me and I slept at his bed that night.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine," I shrugged. "And yours?"

"Good. I haven't seen you all day. What have you been doing?"

"I studied for a while at the library, hung out with Lily and Rose for a while and I spoke to Sirius –"

"Sirius?" he asked. "As in Sirius Black?"

"He's the only Sirius I know," I told him.

"Uh didn't you hate him?"

"I do!" I said.

"Then why were you speaking to him?"

"Because I wanted to clear some stuff up!" I said.

"Oh. Okay then."

We fell into silence as we ate. Craig then turned to me and gave me a shy smile as he asked, "Did you hear about the Hogsmade trip?"

"Yes I did! It's this weekend right?"

"That's right," he said. "Gracie would you go with me? As in... a date?"

I looked up to meet with his blue eyes and smiled. I nodded and watched as his smile grew.

"I really like you, Gracie," he said as he leaned in kissed my cheek lightly. I smiled and he grinned as he got up and walked toward the doors.

Rose, Lily, Craig and I were sitting down at the Common Room. Craig was playing with my fingers as we heard Lily tell us about something "exciting" that had happened to her after lunch today. Craig had now begun to caress the back of my hand and a smile crept at my rosy lips.

"Evans!"

I looked up to see James Potter walking toward Lily. Lily had stopped talking and gave James a annoyed look because he had interrupted her story. Remus said hello to everyone and then began to chat with Rose. Peter and Sirius stood next to me and Craig. My eyes met with Sirius' silver eyes that were glued to my hand that Craig was holding. I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable with Craig holding my hand. I pulled my hand and pretended to fix my hair. My eyes locked with Sirius for a moment before he looked down and walked away with Peter.

I watched as he walked away and sat down at some chairs with Peter. Peter was talking to him now and he was listening intently. I felt slightly bad for being harsh with him earlier about him leaving me alone. He had only helped me but it's not like I needed his help. Sirius smiled at Peter, got up and joined a 5th year redhead with deep blue eyes in a far corner of the Common Room.

While everyone else was listening to Lily's and James' argument I stared ahead to Sirius and the redhead. She smiled and giggled as Sirius spoke to her. Sirius met my eyes for a moment and grinned before he leaned in a pressed his lips against the redhead girl.

**A/N:**

**HAHA. Hmph well there it was! I noticed how easy it is to write about Sirius/Grace... and how hard writing about Craig is. **

**Please review(:**

**And I made a video for the story! If you want go check it out. It's at Youtube and the link is at my profile! Go watch it!**

**ReviewReview! They make me smile and help me for future chapters.**


	8. The Mission

**A/N: **

**Terribly sorry for the long wait. This chapter was hard for me to write and I didn't know how to finish it.**

Chapter 8: The Mission

With my arms I pulled Craig closer to me as we continued to kiss deeply. My back was against the wall now and my foot was definitely inside some bucket or something. I felt one of his hands run up and down my side and other at the back of my head. Our lips parted as we gasped for air then his lips began to trail kisses from my jaw down to my neck.

In the past few weeks our relationship had changed a tad. He wasn't so shy around me anymore and it had become more physical. It was only snogging though, but it happened more than I would have ever wanted. I took responsibility for this since I was the one that had begun this. Since I saw Sirius kissing that redhead I've had a huge urge to make him feel horrible.

I wanted him to see that I didn't want him and that I didn't feel any jealousy. The way he had looked at me before he kissed that redhead girl was as if he was almost challenging or something. Absolutely unacceptable.

Since Craig and I had become more... _physical, _Sirius had only seen us once. He only saw Craig giving me a peck, that wasn't exactly snogging. This happened because I wasn't a fan of public display of affection and I didn't want to be snogging Craig in a corridor or something. We mostly snogged in the broom closet at the 5th floor.

"Ow!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked as he pushed himself away from me.

"I don't think my leg is supposed to bend that way," I muttered as I pulled it out of the bucket.

"Oh," he said and rested his back on the wall facing me.

"I'm sorry, Craig," I sighed. "I have to go. Potions class," I said and tiptoed so I could peck his lips one last time.

I closed the door behind me and began to walk down the quiet corridor alone. I got to the Potions classroom late earning detention from Slughorn. I shrugged it off and tried to pay attention to the lecture. Today was definitely not a good day.

"Is that a hickey?" Sirius asked louder than he had to. My eyes widened as I saw more than half of the class turn to look at me.

"No it's not!" I said loudly.

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked with a knowing smile.

"I got burned!"

"Yeah right... admit it you just got a hickey from-"

"Black enough! You will be joining Miss Anderson for detention today," Slughorn said rather annoyed that Sirius was practically screaming this in the middle of his lecture. The students close to me were looking at me as if I were some sort of whore. The Ravenclaw next to me began to look at me up and down making me feel very uncomfortable. I now felt completely mortified. It had just sunk in that the whole Potions class was now aware of my make out sessions with Craig.

Sirius nodded and then returned to taking his notes with a smile playing on his lips. He began chuckling and I knew he was thinking about my hickey. He was so immature!

"Black, Stop it!" I said. He was getting really annoying now. .

"Fine. I'll stop," he said. "For now," he murmured before I smacked his head.

Slughorn is a bad man. A very bad man. Today he decided that Sirius and I should clean the floor of a corridor that almost nobody ever uses. Oh and with no magic... only small brushes, water and cleaning detergent. I was lying on the wet filthy floor scrubbing with all the force I could use.

I looked over at Sirius that was scrubbing his side of the floor corridor. He was almost finished. How could he do it so _fast?_ My eyes then traveled to his strong arms; of course it was easier for him. I had no muscles whatsoever so it was hard for me.

When he was done he got up and kneeled down to me. "Need some help?"

I looked up to see his silvery eyes looking down at me. I wanted to finish more than anything out but I did not want to be helped. I would feel as if I _had_ to be helped and if not I couldn't finish anything. "No thank you," I said making it sound as if I wasn't thankful at all.

"Alright. Fine," Sirius said as he got up and began to leave.

As soon as Sirius got up to leave I also got up to start scrubbing somewhere else. As I began to walk, I stepped on the soapy floor and my foot slipped. I fell on my butt then I slipped again and landed on my back. A quick wave of pain ran through my body as whispered, "Shit."

Next thing I saw was Sirius kneeling down to me again and helped me up. He gripped my arms and pulled me up. He made me sit with my legs stretched out on front of me.

"I'm going to help you finish cleaning this up whether you like it or not, Gracie," he smirked.

That comment right there made my heart flutter and I have no idea why. It was as if he knew I wasn't going to be able to finish from the start. He had asked me when he finished his side and then again right now when I fell. Well this time he kind of demanded it.

I watched quietly as he began to scrub my side of the floor. He had this smile playing at his lips every time he looked up at me. It wasn't this flirtatious smile he usually uses but a sweet innocent kind of smile that I loved.

Why was I even thinking of this all of the sudden?

"Grace, I'm done. We can go now," he said suddenly when he finished. He hadn't spoken in a while.

"Huh?"

"I'm done here. We can go."

"Oh okay. Um thank you... Sirius," I said.

"You're welcome. Are you going back to the common room?" he asked.

"I think. I have to meet up with Craig first," I said.

"Ah. The boyfriend," he said with a smile.

I laughed quietly, "Yes the boyfriend."

Funny how in my head that sounded as if I was reminding myself of the fact that I had a boyfriend. I smiled at him goodbye and walked away. I had planned to meet with Craig at the broom cupboard at the 5th floor.

I sat down at the floor on the tiny broom cupboard as I waited for Craig to arrive. Moments later he arrived closing the door behind him. I could barely see him since we were in such a dark room but I definitely saw a smile at his lips. He looked down at me curiously until I got up.

"Hi," he murmured. His voice was soft and peaceful.

"Hey," I said. I felt as if he knew that Sirius Black made my heart flutter.

Okay. I really have to stop thinking about that moment.

Next thing I knew my lips where on his. I kissed him almost as if trying to prove my feelings wrong. I wrapped my arms around his torso as I pulled him closer to me. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth. His hand was on my thigh. He gripped it and pulled it to his waist. His other hand was on my back trying to pull me even closer. His lips left mine as he begun to kiss my neck.

I heard the door swing open and Craig gave me a gentle push to see who it was. I untangled myself from Craig looked up with wide eyes to see who had interrupted us. Sirius Black stood outside the broom cupboard with James. James quickly hid a piece of parchment inside his pocket as he lowered his wand. Sirius seemed as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Craig and I. My breath was ragged and my hair was a mess.

"Sorry to disturb you."

His words sounded cold and bitter. It made me feel guilty and horrible. This is what I wanted! I wanted some sort of revenge from what he had done to me. I wanted him to know that I didn't care if he wanted to kiss every girl at Hogwarts. Mission accomplished, I thought bitterly.

**A/N: **

**Well here you go(:. I don't really like this chapter much. It was very hard to write but at least I got it finished. Please tell me what you think and any ideas you might have. Thank you, awesome readers!**

**AHH can't wait for the 22! Harry Potter is coming late to Puerto Rico! =( I'm dying to see it! Also check out my page so you can go to the link of a fan video I did for the story. **

**Please review! =) **


End file.
